


Holiday Hatred

by whoneedsapublisher



Category: Magia Record: Puella Magi Madoka Magica Side Story
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:49:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23320489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whoneedsapublisher/pseuds/whoneedsapublisher
Summary: Rena doesn't like Christmas. Her girlfriend does. But things aren't quite as obvious as Rena had expected.
Relationships: Minami Rena/Togame Momoko
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Holiday Hatred

November.

The second worst month of the year.

Thanks to Halloween, she was safe until the end of October. Everyone would content themselves with pumpkins, and bats, and generally spookiness. But as soon as November first reared its ugly head, she could see on the horizon.

 _Christmas_.

It started slow. Reminders to start looking for gifts. Little displays in shops, sometimes. But it wasn’t long before the season started coming in force.

“Ugh,” she growled, shoving her hands in her pockets and looking away from the shop window. “Another one.”

The girl next to her glanced after at the window and sighed.

“You can’t hate Christmas forever, you know,” she said.

“Excuse me? I absolutely can.”

The girl rolled her eyes. “Come on, Rena.”

“Don’t come on me, Momoko!” Rena snapped. “Christmas is the worst!”

Momoka sighed and reached out, throwing an arm over Rena’s shoulders and pulling her close.

“H-Hey!” Rena protested, struggling to wriggle free. “What are you doing?”

“Hm? What’s the problem?” Momoko asked, tilting her head as if she was clueless. That little…

“We’re _public_ you idiot!” Rena hissed.

“You’re being paranoid, Rena. No one will think anything of it,” Momoko said.

“You don’t know that! Someone from school might see!” Rena insisted, but she stopped struggling. Not because she believed Momoko, or anything! She was just giving up, was all. It wasn’t worth causing more of a fuss over, right?

...Who was she kidding? Why even bother with that in her own head? Ugh. Things like this were why she was the worst. Forget being honest with anyone else, even in her own brain she couldn’t just be truthful about what she felt.

“Why do you hate Christmas so much anyway, Rena?” Momoko asked. “It isn’t just cause of the cake selling thing, is it?”

“ _No_ , it is _not_ because of the cake thing,” Rena said. “I hate that outfit, though. Ugh.”

That outfit… it was just _awful_. It was so cold, too. Her chest was practically freezing. Even worse, people _leered_ at her. Although that wasn’t _all_ bad… she had to admit that she kind of liked how flustered it made Momoko. But wearing it in public? Never again.

“...It’s because of your birthday, isn’t it?” Momoko said softly. So quietly that no one around them could hear.

Rena froze.

Of course Momoko would figure it out. She knew about Rena’s birthday, of course. Rena hadn’t _planned_ to tell her, but Momoko had forced it out of her after she realized they’d been friends for more than a year and she’d noticed that Rena had never mentioned her birthday coming up even though it must have passed.

Rena had been born on Christmas Day. It was one of the most romantic dates possible, short of Valentine’s Day or White Day or something, and it didn’t suit her in the slightest. She hated celebrating her birthday, and the fact that it was tied to Christmas meant the whole world made it their mission to remind her that it was coming closer and closer.

“Hey,” Momoko said, stopping suddenly and releasing Rena, only to take her hands and look seriously into her eyes. “No matter what you think… that day is a happy day for me.”

Rena pouted. “Yeah, yeah, I get it,” she said, rolling her eyes. “Everyone loves Christmas, right?”

“Well, I mean, I like Christmas, yeah,” Momoko said. “But that isn’t what I’m talking about.”

Blushing a little, she waited until Rena met her eyes again and then continued. “It’s happy day because it’s your birthday. I’m glad you were born, Rena.”

Rena’s heart stopped. She wanted to protest. To scoff at how corny it was, to tell Momoko that if _that_ was her best line she’d be better off not trying to pick up girls, but.. she was trapped by the strength of Momoko’s stare, the determined, sincere look in her eyes. She… really meant it. She wasn’t just saying it as lip service to Rena. She really was happy. About _Rena_. Her heart started beating faster, as if trying to make up for the beat it had skipped at first and overcompensating massively. Rena could feel herself turning red, and Momoko leaned in closer...

And then, Momoko’s stomach growled.

“Uh,” Momoko said, releasing Rena’s hands and rubbing the back of her head awkwardly. “...Wanna get something to eat?”

“Your timing is as terrible as always, Momoko,” Rena said, laughing as she brushed a tear out of her eye. “...And so’s your taste in girls.”

“Nah,” Momoko said. “My timing may be bad, but I have confidence in my taste.”

“Idiot,” Rena said, blushing. “Fine, let’s go get something to eat, then.”

As they walked towards Gauche Burger, Momoko took Rena’s hand and intertwined their fingers. It was a probably a little bit much for something in public, but Rena couldn’t bring herself to tell her off.


End file.
